vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Commander Fox
Summary CC-1010, nicknamed "Fox," was a clone trooper officer who served as the Clone Commander of the Coruscant Guard during the Clone Wars. While the clone troopers, who formed the Grand Army of the Republic, deployed across the galaxy under the command of Jedi Generals, Commander Fox and his clone shock troopers were stationed on the capital planet of the Galactic Republic, Coruscant, in the Core Worlds. Like all troopers under his command, Fox was bound by duty and honor to serve and protect Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine as well as members of the Galactic Senate. Tasked with maintaining law and order on the ecumenopolis known as Galactic City, he was one of the most highly decorated soldiers in the Republic Military. Cloned from the genetic template of the human bounty hunter Jango Fett, Fox trained on the extragalactic world of Kamino as part of an army of identical soldiers during the final years of the Republic. Following the first battle of the Clone Wars, Fox was transferred to the Republic capital where he assumed command of the Coruscant Guard. As the war progressed, Fox's clone guards increasingly supplemented the Senate Guard as a peace-keeping force on Coruscant. Additionally, he and his troops undertook off-world missions by providing security for Jedi ambassadors and senatorial dignitaries. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. 9-A with blasters. High 8-C with heavy weapons and explosives Name: CC-1010 (Unit number), Fox (nickname) Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 12-13 chronologically, 24-26 physically due to accelerated aging Classification: Clone Trooper, Clone Commander, Coruscant Guard commander, Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Explosion Manipulation (With thermal detanators), Energy Projection (With blasters), Adept in close combat Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Should be roughly on par with Rex and Cody) Small Building level with blasters (The DC-17 heavy blaster pistol packs such firepower as do the DC-15 series blaster rifles) Speed: Peak Human, though notably faster than standard clone troopers (During the pursuit of fugitive Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Fox, as well as Captain Rex, were able to keep up consistently with Anakin Skywalker, whereas the Shock Troopers lagged a considerable distance behind) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level with armor against physical strikes (ARC Trooper armor was lighter and offered more protection than standard clone trooper armor)Small Building level against blasters (Armor plating made of a material which can disperse the energy of at least one or more blaster bolt hits which can result in the wearer being in pain but otherwise fine. Has, on two occasions, survived shots to the chest Stamina: Peak human, possibly higher. Range: A few dozen meters with blaster pistols and grenades, up to 800 meters with blaster carbines, likely up to a few kilometers with heavy blaster rifles. Standard Equipment: As a clone soldier who served in the early period of the Clone Wars, Commander Fox wore the standard Phase I ARC clone trooper armor albeit with the crimson markings and original pattern design of the Coruscant Guard. In addition to his armor, Fox wore a kama and a customized helmet similar to the one worn by CC-2224 of the 212th Attack Battalion. With the introduction of Phase II clone trooper armor, Fox switched to the upgraded version alongside his unit. His new armor was colored mainly in red, which in fact is the inverted color scheme of the standard kit of the clone shock troopers he commanded. His weapons included the standard DC-15 blaster rifle and a pair of DC-17 hand blasters, as well as a wrist vibroblade. Intelligence: Gifted. Fox passed the ARC Training Regimen, which revolved around teaching clones how to think outside the box, as well as develop individual personalities. He is an adept marksman, as well as an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant, and, like most Clone Commanders, an experienced pilot. Being stationed on Coruscant, Fox often dealt with terrorists and criminals of all kinds, meaning he possessed at least minimal knowledge of most every organic species on Coruscant. Weaknesses: Nothing notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Clones Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Armor Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Guardians Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Masters